CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
Our commonly owned, concurrently filed United States patent application entitled "Opto-Electrical Exclusive OR Logic Gates" which is identified by Attorney Docket No. 54,708, U.S. Pat. application No. 07/380967.